Another Door Will Open
by Triforce Garner
Summary: It's that time again and boy are the Smash Fighters in for a surprise this go around. The battles are harder, the enemies sneakier, and the drama turned up past eleven. Welcome to the Fourth Cycle. Sequel to 'Pick Your Battles'.
1. Welcome to Boot Camp

Author's Note:

I wanted to wait a little while longer before I gave up this first chapter but alas, I couldn't help it. A new story launch on the same day as the Wii U release of the Super Smash Bros. 4 game was too great a chance to pass up.

Welcome back everyone! This is the sequel to 'Pick Your Battles' which, of course, is the sequel to 'Love Scorned'! I hope you all are enjoying the new games (3DS and Wii U versions respectively). You will most definitely need to have read the first two stories to understand some of what's happening in this story. If you choose to go it alone, that's ok too! You will probably get confused at some points or maybe even just feel like something's missing but hey! It's your choice!

For 'copy characters' such as Dr. Mario or Sheik I decided that those 'versions' will not be separated people in this series. They will remain as transformations as they always have up until now in the games themselves. This is just to avoid any confusion and any split characters. I mean, how weird would it be to have two Samus'? Zelda sure would get confused as to who to be with, am I right?

**Warnings:** male/male, female/female, swearing, sometimes violence, et cetera will all be included in this story. If you've read the prequels, you know what to expect. If not...well, that's what the warnings are for haha!

And now for the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Another Door Will Open'<p>

* * *

><p>'Welcome to Boot Camp'<p>

* * *

><p>He looked up at the doors, his eyes scanning them as memories flashed through his head. Faintly, he heard the sounds of laughter and voices. He recognized them, they were voices from the past.<p>

He let out a sigh, a tired yet relieved sort of sigh. Slowly, he took a few steps forward and reached out, his hand covered in a gray, fingerless gauntlet. In fact, his hand stuck out just enough to show the rough lines on them from hard work. He smiled to himself. He felt the cold steel of the giant doors. These doors were the entrance to the now renowned 'Smash Mansion', and he had long since missed it's walls.

With a gentle push and a peek inside, he was hit with nostalgia. Faces he'd seen before, seen every day in this place, turned to look back at him. Smiles appeared, hands waved. He felt at home.

"**Ike**!"

Ike looked ahead, past the large crowd of smashers, and immediately a cheerful expression took over his face.

"My lady." Ike greeted, bowing as the woman who'd called out to him ran to him. She stopped short, placing her hands on her hips as a frown upset her features.

"How many times must I tell you? Call me _Zelda_." the young blonde princess scolded as she placed a hand on her chest as if reintroducing herself. "I swear, I have to remind Link of this at every turn! Do not make me have to reprimand you for it as well! We are _friends_, Ike!"

Ike chuckled. "I know, I'm sorry Zelda. I can't help it."

Zelda's frown disappeared, transforming into a gorgeous smile as she leapt forward. Her arms wrapped around her friend's neck as she squealed. "It's wonderful to see you again Ike!"

Ike returned the hug, still laughing. "It's great to be back. Wow, a whole new set of adventures and battles is here at last. I felt like I was away for more than just a year!"

He let go of Zelda and turned his head to the side, catching another friend approaching with a smug smile on his face.

"You again, eh? I should've known I'd have to fight you once more!" Ike joked as he reached out to shake his old companion's hand. Zelda's eyebrows furrowed as her mouth dropped open.

"You would dare to ignore my request for equal treatment and claim you cannot help it yet...yet you would greet another member of royalty so informally!" Zelda complained, her arms folded across her chest as her mood began to sour again. Ike scratched the back of his head nervously, a sheepish smile across his face.

"I-I'm sorry Zelda, honest! It's just...well I hate to admit it but...I sort of forgot Marth was royalty!" he said, wincing as he heard himself say it. Zelda growled, turning up her index finger to Ike's face as if she were punishing a naughty puppy.

"You'd best remember for the future! Honestly, of all the things to forget!" she exclaimed. The two were so mixed up in their private skirmish that they missed the glazed over look in Marth's eyes at the mention of his past. Quickly, he let it drop and changed the subject to avoid further discussion.

"So, how did you spend your time away?" Marth asked, replacing his solemn expression with a much more bright and happy one. Ike immediately fired off a detailed account of his past year.

"I couldn't believe all the things I got to experience! I mean, after roaming all over the place I felt like I had only barely scratched the surface." Ike said animatedly. He was more than excited.

"Hmph, sounds as if your descendants might turn out to become wanderers as well if you keep it up!" Zelda observed. Ike looked at her confused, wondering if he should remind her of last term's events. Marth shook his head and Ike shrugged, taking the joke light heartedly.

"So, where are the bounty hunter and royal knight of Hyrule?" Ike wondered aloud as he looked around the room. Zelda giggled, pointing to two sets of glossy wooden doors.

"Did you really forget that too? They're inside that room, taking part in the newcomers orientation!"

* * *

><p>"I'd like to welcome you all to our glorious mansion. A spectacular battle will occur on these stages and a show of might and skill will amaze and transcend. I give you, the newest additions to our widely diverse roster, the Super Smash Brothers year-long event! It is a highly anticipated battle against friend and foe alike; it is a chance to show who you are and what power you have in your arsenal!"<p>

Murmurs erupted throughout the room as clapping began. Samus looked over her left shoulder at a few of her veteran companions and cleared her throat. Her Hylian ally didn't seem to visibly respond, but she could tell he was listening. His eyes seemed to grow distant and unfocused indicating he was concentrating on what she had to say.

"Quite a turn-out, huh? Don't worry, we'll be alright." she said. Her eyes flickered from the blonde to the crowd of audience members. They ranged from visitors to smashers to others.

"I know." she heard him speak back, his voice low and quiet so as not to attract attention. "Thank you."

"Of course." Samus said back, still clapping her hands as part of the routine. Before all of her experiences here at the Smash mansion she wouldn't have given a single thought to a comrade's worries. Now though, she cared. She'd grown to be concerned over her friend's peace of mind.

"There are a few new additions to this year's events and I'm going to let you all figure them out for yourselves. Aside from that, there are a few things I do want to point out to you all now: every second you spend here in the mansion, every mini-game, every battle, every score will count towards your end goal. The ones with the highest scores will be allowed a chance to return here anytime they wish for any reason. This can open up a whole new range of possibilities from extra training to catching up with old friends." Master Hand announced to his shocked onlookers.

Samus' eyes widened a fraction. "An unexpected turn of events..." she murmured. Link nodded.

"Next, I am going to allow all of our assists, the trophy members, to coexist beside the Smashers."

"Wow, that's pretty interesting." whispered Fox who stood on the other side of Link.

Link swallowed hard.

"I knew something was up." Samus scoffed, rolling her eyes as another round of clapping filled the room.

"I am allowing this because of the potential for strategy that can be fulfilled. I want you all to mingle and come up with new possibilities for success on the stage. Now, this does not give everyone the same privileges. As Smashers, you are all granted special allowances. You may go outside the mansion and do as you please. There is also no restriction for you at any place in the mansion, but a few places are closed off for your privacy. Some rooms can be won as rewards in battle in order to give yourself your own meeting room with allies. I will open all rooms to you today to explore but tomorrow they will be closed off."

Master Hand paused as he let all of this information sink in.

"Assists may go into these rooms as permitted by the room's owner. This mechanic was included to encourage factions amongst you all, and I hope to see great strategies to come from it! I will also differentiate Assists from Smashers by housing them in separate bedrooms to sleep in and by placing a bronze badge on the Assist's left shoulder. Newcomers will receive a silver badge, and veterans will receive a gold badge. Our very first veterans, the Smashers you see standing before you on stage, will have their badges in the shape of a star. All others will have a generic 'Smash Symbol' for theirs."

Master Hand's fingers snapped and each member of the audience suddenly wore badges each in the corresponding color of their status. Master Hand gestured towards the two stages situated on opposite sides of the room.

All the oldest veterans stood facing the audience. They each wore capes of a deep red color along with their normal clothes.

"I'd like to introduce our most beloved Smashers: the very first to step on the stage!"

More clapping. A few shuffled in place.

"And now, I introduce the winner of last term and the one with the highest performance skills: Samus Aran!"

Samus bowed her head as she turned and made her way past her friends to the stage in the middle. She faced the crowd with a stone-faced stare, her eyes staring past them. The sound in the room was incredibly loud with all the applause and talking.

"She is the Smasher to beat this year! With her winnings, she had earned the right to choose her own room to meet with fellow smashers should she see fit. She also has immediate access to any and all tournaments held, being instantly added to the list of contenders and thus boosting her score higher. It is truly an honor!" Master Hand shouted ecstatically.

Samus continued to stand motionless before the crowd, her face portraying nothing despite the smugness she felt. She would put good use to these winnings.

"Now, go out and meet your housemates. Get settled, get acquainted, get comfortable. Tomorrow I will hold our first tournament, the preliminaries. This tournament will take up the entire day and will gauge your overall prowess on the field. It is not a mark of your true potential, only a measure of your skill. It will allow us to rate you on a scale amongst your peers and place you in the best battles later on in the year. Now, have fun! Oh! And welcome to your first year at the Smash mansion!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Samus, who had since returned to her place next to Link and the others, turned to her left. She placed a heavy hand on Link's shoulder and nodded towards the door as she locked eyes with Fox. Link stared ahead, catching eyes with Mario on the other side of the room, and the two seemed to make a silent agreement.

"Let's go. They're waiting for us." Samus said. Fox jumped, chuckling to himself, and patted Link on the back.

"Let's go buddy!"

Link nodded. "Right."

* * *

><p>Zelda's face lit up once she noticed the others walking out of the room. Samus, Fox, Mario and Link all walked side by side. They seemed to be discussing something though all over them looked like they totally agreed with each other.<p>

"Hey, it's our old chums from last time!" Pit shouted, his arm draped over Falco's shoulders. They showed up shortly after Ike's arrival.

Mario walked forward, pointing toward some stairs leading up the the 'Veteran's Quarters'. "Samus has a plan. We're-a heading up with-a her to check out a few of the-a rooms." he announced. "Come-a with us."

Zelda giggled at her lover. "How sweet. Well Sam, lead the way!"

Samus rolled her eyes at the nickname but obliged. She began leading the way, her friends following. Ike talked incessantly with Pit and Falco as he walked behind her, his hands resting nonchalantly behind his head. Fox and Zelda teased Samus as she walked with them, the last thing everyone hearing before they disappeared up the stairs being the sound of Samus promising to kill them if they didn't stop.

Marth turned to Link, a wicked smile on his face. "Come on!" he said as he leaned forward, grabbing Link's forearm before running to catch up with the others. Link finally began to laugh as Marth dragged him away. They never noticed the other two Smashers staring after them as they ran.

"Who do you think that was?"

"I have only one guess."

"Perhaps we're not alone then after all. Someone else from our world has come here with us."

"Should we...should we introduce ourselves?"

"...not yet."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! It feels so good to be back!" Fox declared as he stretched.<p>

"You said it." Ike agreed as he plopped down in a big comfy recliner. Samus looked around the room slowly as she sized it up. It appeared to be rather decent.

"Hm, I guess this is acceptable...for now." Samus said. She flinched when Pit patted her on the back.

"Hey, if what Master Hand said is true then if you don't like it one of us can always get us a new room to meet up in!" he assured her.

"But hey! That was pretty awesome for you to let us in on your reward Samus!" Fox said, thanking her. Samus nodded as she sat down next to Zelda. Said princess placed a hand lightly on Samus' lap and smiled.

"So, what's with this 'factions' thing?" Falco asked, folding his wings over his chest. Ike leaned forward.

"Yah, do you really think we're going to have to create our own group or whatever away from the others?"

Samus shrugged, her eyes closed as she thought about it. "Who knows. At this point, though, with all the changes being made I'd rather be on the safer side and just do it."

"What? Is Samus the great bounty hunter stooping to helping comrades?" Fox teased. Samus bristled.

"Hmph, think what you want. I'm not doing it for you guys, I'm doing it for myself. Strength in numbers as they say. But go on, suit yourself. In fact, maybe I'll just throw you out and feed you to the wolves outside those doors." she retaliated. Zelda shook her head at Samus' nonsense as Fox raised his hands in defense.

"Just kidding Sam!"

"Ugh! What is with that ridiculous _nickname_?"

"Better get used to it!"

Pit sighed as he sat down on the back of a couch, he shared with Falco, Mario and Fox. "So, I'm worried about the others out there. I mean, what if they _do_ end up making their own factions? What are we supposed to do?" Pit asked.

Marth looked at Link who sat quietly next to him. His fists were clinched so hard his knuckles had turned white.

"Listen, we can take on any of those idiots out there." Samus insisted as she slammed a fist on the coffee table in front of her. She was addressing everyone, but her eyes were specifically trained on Link.

"You're right. We're not going to let them scare us off." Link said, returning her gaze with determination. She smiled a rare smile, glad the old Link was coming back. Marth draped an arm across the Hylian's shoulders and squeezed him closer.

"So, what about expanding the business, huh? Should we recruit anyone else?" Ike asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I-a suggest coming-a back here each day after the-a battles and regrouping! We can-a decide who we want to-a add from-a there!" Mario offered. Ike shrugged and Samus nodded.

"Right. Well, perhaps we'll do that then. For right now I think we're good as we are. But, I do want to make note of a few that I have in mind for consideration." Samus said, folding her hands together as she copied Ike's position, leaning forward on her elbows.

"I propose Peach as an option."

Fox scratched his chin. "Hm, well, ya got my vote. I think we should consider making a list of bans as well."

Zelda nodded. "I agree. 100 percent."

"Ghirahim."

Everyone turned their heads to Link who sat scowling deeply from his seat next to Marth. "We should ban Ghirahim."

Zelda shared a look of worry with her longtime ally as Samus nodded.

"Accepted. I presume you mean to exclude Ganondorf as well?" she said. Zelda spoke up instead.

"Yes. Most definitely."

Ike rolled his tongue around in his mouth as he thought about it. "Well then we need to add Bowser, the Juniors, Wario and the others." he said. "If we're going to exclude rivals then it's important to remember just who is in that category."

"I'm gonna have to offer up Phosphora and the doppelganger." Pit said.

"You're not actually enemies with either of them though, right?" Ike asked curiously. Pit shrugged.

"Depends on your definition of enemy. To be honest, they'd cause more chaos than anything."

Samus sighed. "I'd have to agree. Dark Pit and Phosphora are out."

"What about Dark Samus?" Fox chirped.

"Also excluded for obvious reasons."

Ike leaned back. "Well sounds good to me."

Samus stood up and began walking towards the door. "Very well then. Only those currently in this room are allowed to come back. We will discuss the possibility of Peach joining us after the battles tomorrow. I would hope it would go without saying, but let's keep what we've talked about here a secret."

She opened the door as everyone murmured their agreement and left, Zelda following close behind. She stopped for a moment, waving at her friends and saying, again, how great it was to see them before disappearing behind the door.

"I completely forgot! We've gotta see our new rooms!" Fox exclaimed. He, Falco, Ike, and Pit all exchanged shocked looks at the realization before they jumped up and went running. Mario stood up and reached out to Link.

"We're-a here if you need-a anything. Just-a call us." Mario said, smiling at his old friend. Link returned the smile and took Mario's hand, shaking it firmly.

"Thank you."

They waited until the door had shut behind Mario before relaxing.

"Hey you."

Link chuckled, turning to look at Marth. "Hey yourself."

He shrank back, a bit intimidated by the look on Marth's face. Marth's eyes were narrowed but his mouth was set in a wide smile. He looked like he'd just won the whole damn competition. They sat there staring at each other just like that for several minutes before they spoke again.

"I've missed you you know." Marth said, his eyes still staring directly into Link's. Link's cheeks darkened.

"Yes well, the sentiment is shared."

Marth continued to smile, his expression exuding extreme confidence. It made Link suddenly feel self-conscious. His heart fluttered and he smiled without realizing it.

"So, let's go check out our new room."

Link nodded. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p>"They sure have put a lot of effort into remodeling this place, huh?" Marth observed as he walked down the stairs. Link stood at the top, watching the crowd of newcomers who still hadn't left from their spot in front of the entrance.<p>

"Marth, I think the bedrooms are back up the stairs." Link said, suddenly beginning to chuckle. Marth smiled, turning and looking back up at Link.

"Yah well what if I wanted another look at the lobby? I'm just curious is all." he said. But he did relent, trudging back up the stairs.

He followed Link, the two talking about the things they were expecting this round and the fun things they experienced the last time they were here.

"Oof!" Link stopped short as he ran right into another Smasher.

Marth was quick to support him, placing a firm hand on his back so he didn't fall as Link looked up at the other Smasher.

"I'm terribly sorry. We...sort of got lost." he muttered as he bowed at Link. His companion watched with a solemn look on her face.

Link frowned. He didn't know why, but something about this guy really put him off. "You're a newcomer. You shouldn't be up here in the first place." he said, his tone low and cold. Marth would've scolded him for the nasty attitude had he not been so concerned about the other Smasher staring right at him and not at Link. It was a stare that did not go unnoticed by Link.

"I apologize. You're absolutely right." he answered.

"Then get out." Link demanded bluntly. That caught Marth's attention.

"Link!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"Again, I apologize. Perhaps when we next meet it won't be under such hostile circumstances."

Link seemed to be looking down his nose at the other, his anger visibly boiling just under the surface. "Perhaps we will...erm, sir..."

"Robin" the other man clarified, extending his right hand to shake. Normally he had his sleeves covering the top of his hands and obscuring everyone's view, but today they were pulled back. Link stared at it with a sense of disdain. On his hand was a strange pinkish purple 'sigil' or 'mark' with six eyes and a line connecting them with a twist at the end. He didn't recognize it, but it did remind him of his own mark. Robin sighed, none the wiser about Link's musings, deciding to drop it.

"Well, see you both tomorrow." Robin said, looking at Link before turning his gaze back to Marth as if scrutinizing him. Marth said nothing though his hand slid up Link's back and squeezed his shoulder. Link subtly leaned back into it.

"Lucina, let's go." Robin said. He turned back to walk away. Lucina verbally agreed before exchanging another glance with Marth and hurrying after Robin.

Marth turned to watch them leave. "Did you...see that?"

He felt Link grab his hand and looked back down.

"Yah." Link answered. He pulled at Marth's hand and the two began walking the other way again. "Forget about them for right now."

A few minutes later they arrived at their own room. They exchanged excited glances, both forgetting about the awkward run-in with Robin and Lucina for now.

"I wonder what it looks like." Marth wondered as he stared at the door. Link chuckled, pushing the door open.

"We're about to find out."

The door swung open and immediately a torch on the other side of the room lit up.

"W-wow." Marth breathed, amazed.

A large bed sat near a beautiful window. In front of the bed on the wall was a television for which Marth assumed was to watch other battles. How convenient. Televisions didn't appear in the world he came from...of course neither did they come from Link's. But having been in the Smash mansion before they were used to such interesting gadgets.

"Look, it's a note from Master Hand." Link said as he picked up a piece of paper from the bed. He sat down on it, Marth joining him after shutting the door behind him.

"To Link and Marth. This room is locked to everyone but the two of you although you may make exceptions if you wish. Over the course of the year gifts, rewards, and tools will be sent to everyone's rooms depending on future events or past winnings. I hope you both enjoy your stay and welcome back.

P.S. Veterans get first choice in food and extra activities outside the tournaments." Link read aloud. He blinked.

"That's pretty neat!"

Marth nodded. "Yah, sounds like a blast." he said. He looked down at Link who of course was a bit shorter. Absentmindedly he stroked his blonde hair.

Link laughed, tossing the paper aside and grabbing Marth by his tunic. He fell back on the bed, yanking the prince with him.

"The others were right...it's good to be back." Link whispered. He leaned up, capturing his lover's lips for the first time in months since Marth had left Hyrule. He'd come back to his homeland to visit with his sister just as he'd discussed with Link before.

Marth broke the kiss, that confident smile reappearing again. "It sure is."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

It's good to be back as Link says! And I'm happy to be back with this series! Woohoo!

Let me know what you think of the new Smash Bros. games as well as this first chapter if you have to time! Thanks everyone and again, I hope you are enjoying the games as much as I am!


	2. Taking it to the Man

Author's Note:

Did anyone else hear about the Smash Ballot? Who did you vote for? Any ideas who I voted for? :)

In other news, it's time for chapter two!

I've been working alot lately, but I did manage to play quite a few games lately and did find myself with lots of ideas for new stories in the future! For now, though, it's time to get back to our favorite Smash Brothers in this series!

**Warnings**: awwww you know me by now!

* * *

><p>'Taking it to the Man'<p>

* * *

><p>Ike almost skipped into Samus' meeting room, now dubbed the 'Veteran's Room', looking around curiously. He stopped and began to laugh when he noticed Pit sprawled out on one couch while Fox sat reading a book on another.<p>

"What're you guys doing? The matches are about to start!" he said, placing his hands on his hips as he stared at them.

"Unnnhhhhh...so bored..." Pit whined as he stared up at the ceiling. He suddenly lifted his head and smiled. "Hey bro!"

Ike chuckled. "Good morning Pit. I assume you've been up for quite a while."

Pit grumbled as he rolled off the couch and stood up, straightening out his clothes. "Yah well, Lady Palutena sort of got ahead of herself last night and kept me up working on strategies. Once 4 a.m. hit I figured I'd just stay up the rest of the night. I did end up eventually taking a nap but I just woke up again an hour later. Can't say I didn't try though."

"Well now she's on the battlefield with you, her views have changed as far as you fighting solo and doing your own thing." Ike said. Fox laughed.

"Aw, Palutena's baby angel isn't quite grown up yet!" he joked. Pit scowled.

"Shut up, Fox!" Pit growled. He pretended to roll up invisible sleeves. "Don't make me do my 'General Pepper' impersonation!"

Fox continued to laugh, but put his hands up in defense as well. "Okay, okay!"

"Well, have you guys eaten yet?" Ike asked.

Pit grinned wide. "Sure have! But I could always use some more!"

Fox grabbed a pillow next to him and chucked at at Pit. "You can't quit eating, can you?"

Pit immediately turned around, grabbing the pillow up off the floor after it had hit him. Ike jumped between them.

"Alright guys, you know better than to throw hits in this place off the stages!" Ike reminded as he tried not to laugh.

"Yah because if you provoke a Smasher you better believe they're gonna retaliate!" Pit shouted as he tried to get over Ike's arms that blocked his way to Fox.

"Why don't we head down to the cafeteria and socialize before the brawling begins?" Ike suggested. Pit stopped struggling and the two agreed to Ike's offer. Pit did offer one last glance at Fox, he returning it. "Would you guys knock it off?"

"Sorry Ike."

The three came down the 'Veteran's Quarter' stairs, meeting a few newcomers as they came down a flight opposite them where the newcomers slept.

Pit and Ike smiled as they noted all the new Smashers and Assists. They knew this year was going to be a good one. Fox meanwhile began to reminisce about the first time he'd ever come to this place. How quiet and homey this place had felt with only a handful of Smashers. They had become quite close to one another, all spending each night huddled up and conversing about their home worlds and getting to know each other.

"You know, I'm pretty jealous of that badge you have Fox."

Fox snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head to see Pit staring at him as Ike waved at a few other Smashers walking by.

"Oh, this old thing?" Fox asked as he grabbed the golden star badge on his shoulder.

Pit nodded. "It's pretty cool. All the extra privileges you guys get is pretty neat too. I mean, I'm no newcomer anymore but, I missed two terms!"

"Hey, I've missed two as well Pit." Ike joined in. Pit grinned.

"Yah, at least I'm not alone. Sam, Link and Mario are all 4 out of 4 and Falco, Princess Zelda, and Prince Marth are 3 to 4. I'm still pretty jealous!"

Fox rolled his eyes but smiled as well. "Let's just get to the cafeteria okay? I actually haven't eaten unlike you and would like a nice meal before the first match of the day."

Pit chuckled. "Oh, I can't wait!"

They entered the cafeteria and were amazed by the turn-out. Assists were gathering on one side of the huge table whilst Smashers piled up on the other. The sea of faces was almost dizzying. Laughter and voices carried all over the room as looks were exchanged and conversation was held. Some smacked their legs with their hands as they reacted to a joke, others shoveled down food and demanded a race with another. It could only be described as 'organized chaos'. When the three found their allies from the day before, they waved and headed over.

"Hey! Ready for the first matches of the year? I'm super stoked!" Pit cheered, jumping up and down like a child on his birthday. Ike slid in between Samus and Mario as Pit stood between Fox and Link.

"You act as though this is your first time on the stage." Marth said before popping a piece of toast into his mouth. Pit shook his head.

"Whatever, fancy pants!"

Ike closed his eyes as he tried to contain his laughter. Marth rolled his eyes, glancing at Samus.

"He does remind me of someone else we know." Samus chuckled. No one elaborated, though, knowing who she was referring to though choosing not to dwell on it. Ike didn't respond to it, letting it go. He wouldn't let it bum him out at the start of a fresh year.

"So, who do you guys hope you're up against?" Pit asked eagerly. The group looked at each other, not sure what he was talking about.

"Don't you mean who do we think we're fighting?" Zelda asked.

Fox shook his head as he prepared to take a bite of his food. "No, he's been on and on about possibly going up against Link in the battles."

Ike raised an eyebrow as he looked at Pit. Falco began to laugh. "What the hell you wanna fight Link for anyway?"

Now everyone's attention turned to Link and Pit. Pit was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. He placed his hands 'triumphantly' on his hips as he proclaimed, "He's my rival! We both use bows and both of us answer to Goddesses that we worship...the list goes on and on! We're both pretty similar!"

"We made an agreement yesterday after everyone got settled in that we'd try to outdo one another for fun. This year Pit's my rival." Link explained, smiling good-naturedly at his friend-and-foe.

"Oh, that does sound kind of fun. I'll have to think about it." Zelda answered. She turned her gaze to Marth sitting across from her. "Perhaps the prince would like to indulge me in this?"

Marth smiled as he bowed his head in mock formality. "I'd be honored. 'Til the end of the term I proclaim that you are my enemy!" he said dramatically, raising a fork into the air. The group of friends began to laugh.

"Well, my rival is easy. I'm fighting with Falco." Fox chuckled. Falco pretended to crack imaginary knuckles.

Ike looked to his left. "Hey Sam, wanna be enemies?"

Samus shook her head at their ridiculousness. "Sure, why not? Don't want to end up a third wheel."

"Who do you pick Mario?" Pit asked excitedly, turning his excited attention to the last of the group. He bounced up and down, fist pumping. "Ooh if I wasn't rivals with Link already I'd totally be yours!"

Mario shrugged, smiling at the angel. "Well-a I might already a-have someone in-a mind."

"Oh? Who'd that be?" asked Ike, turning his attention from the overly cheerful Pit to Mario.

"Mega man." Mario answered easily, looking to another section of the table. "We have-a already talked a little. It might-a happen."

Pit began to jump up and down again. "Oh, Mega Man versus Mario, that's gonna be so AWESOME!"

"Calm down Pit, you're gonna get dizzy and pass out before the match even begins!" Ike said. "Besides, he didn't say it was set in stone yet."

"That's right, he only said he was considering it." Marth said, watching amusedly as Pit sunk down into a chair in front of him.

"Man, don't get my hopes up!" Pit sulked.

The group only laughed as Pit pretended to be disappointed.

* * *

><p>"I have to wonder if Master Hand did something similar to what I did to get the Hero King and us in the same place." Lucina wondered aloud. She glanced behind her at her, currently, only ally. When Robin said nothing, she continued. "Do you think he's an <em>Einherjar<em>?"

"No."

Lucina paused again, now turning to face Robin fully. He was seated at a nearby table, hunched over the top as if trying to hide something. She sighed, walking over to him.

"Are you sure?"

Robin nodded. "He was...the real thing."

Lucina crossed her arms, still not completely convinced. Then, she did it again. That thing where she questioned Robin's logic. "How can you be sure?"

Robin shrugged, finally leaning back in his chair as he stared ahead. "I can't. I just have a feeling."

Lucina scoffed, but kept her words in her mouth. The times when she would question Robin's words were few and far between. While neither knew all of what was happening in this world, Lucina did know that Robin would figure it out. He always did.

Robin suddenly stood up, straightening out his robes and stretching. Turning suddenly and flashing a smile he said, "Ready to head down to the stages?"

Lucina wanted to keep brain storming, but decided against it. Robin was right, as usual, even if he hadn't blatantly pointed anything out. It was time to head out to the arena.

Instead, she choose to distract herself from her own questions by joking around. She tugged Robin's sleeve, earning a growl from him. "I keep forgetting that's Plegian fashion sense and not Ylissean."

Robin frowned deeply as Lucina began to laugh. "Don't make me fling an Elfire spell at you." He grinned then, as a thought came to him. "And besides, humor doesn't flatter you at all. You're normally not the wisecracking sort." he joked back.

He ducked and ran, laughing as he did so, as Lucina attempted to slap his shoulder. "Ha ha! very funny tactician! You know you aren't usually so comedic yourself!"

They kept laughing the rest of the way down to the stages.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Ike looked over his shoulder and grinned. "You went back for seconds? Or wait...doesn't that make it thirds now?" Ike asked as he turned to address Mario next to him.

Pit came down the rows to sit next to Ike, a pout on his face. "...wise guy..." he grumbled. He lifted a small package in one hand and handed it to Ike. "No dummy, it's a snack and I brought it for everyone."

Ike scoffed, taking the 'snack' and handing it to Mario to divide up. "You're like the trash compacter back in the kitchen. You just gobble everything up, don't you?"

Again, Pit grumbled under his breath a few insults. He bit into an apple and glared at his indigo haired friend.

"Well at least it looks good. Thanks Pit." Zelda said happily as she took a piece of cake from Mario. She split her piece in half and handed it to Samus next to her.

Pit continued to chew, never averting his angry gaze from Ike. "You're welcome, your majesty." he said in the most sincere voice he could.

"Well, someone definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morn- ouch!" Ike said before grabbing the top of his head in surprise.

Now it was his turn to glare as Marth walked around him to his own seat, an apologetic Link following.

"Sorry, Marth's rather grouchy today." Link said in Marth's place as his prince turned his head and smiled at him.

"I don't know about that. Perhaps I was and now I am no longer. Thanks Ike, you're a great stress relief." Marth chuckled as Pit gave him a cheerful high five. Ike shook his head, still rubbing the back of it with his hand.

"Yeah sure. Anytime you feel like punching something...you know...I'm here." he mumbled.

Zelda made a 'tsk' sound as she wagged her index finger at him. "Now, now Ike! Let's not be overdramatic! That was more like a friendly ribbing than a punch!" she giggled.

Ike snorted as he turned to look at her. "I thought you were gonna be Marth's rival this season! What're you sticking up for him for?"

Zelda continued to giggle. "Well that's an easy one! The matches haven't started just yet!"

As the whole group of friends laughed at the friendly banter, Marth looked up the stadium style seats. His eyes narrowed slightly at the frantic look on the other smasher's face before they quickly looked away.

"I've got a feeling I'm being watched." Marth whispered out loud. He glanced to his side; Link was looking in the same direction he had. "And I've got a feeling you've been watching them too."

Link immediately turned his head forward towards the stage, his jaw set. Marth smiled weakly. He'd seen that determined look before too.

"Welcome to the first matches of the day! To all newcomers, I wish you good luck and a bit of advice: expect the unexpected!" came a booming voice over the intercom.

Suddenly bright lights filled the stage before them and immediately smashers were summoned to the stage. Although Marth felt things uneasy concerning Link, he knew better than to press for details. Link had learned his lesson last time and would definitely reveal his worries later. He had faith in him.

But even so, as the first match of the season went underway...Marth couldn't help but wonder just why that blue haired woman had been staring after him.

* * *

><p>The entire match he'd been feeling conflicted. For no apparent reason, it seemed, he was on edge. He felt worried and distressed but couldn't quite place it. It seemed as though something was going to happen, but nothing did.<p>

'_Why am I feeling like this? It's almost like...like my mind is playing tricks on me..._'

He paused as the air seemed to shift slightly. It felt like...like he wasn't alone.

He cursed his knack for trouble. He'd gone for a walk alone after the day's matches had gone into an intermission, wanting to nurse his worries and think for a moment. Instead, he found himself in a sort of trap.

His senses were very accurate. Tuned to near perfection. If anyone could tell something was wrong, a sight unseen or a sound not heard, it would be Link.

His ears were now picking up a sound not too far from himself. He blinked slowly, concentrating on the shift in the air. His hands twitched and his adam's apple bobbed down and up as he swallowed.

'creak'

Immediately he turned on his heel, a glare in his eye as his whole body went rigid. He looked ready for a violent fight.

"Of all the lowly tricks you could play, you choose to try sneaking up on me when you feel I'm down and out." Link growled threateningly.

White hands raised themselves in defense as a figure behind the shadows began making its way forward. "Link, Link, relax-"

"But you're not going to capture me off guard villain. I have you always in my sights, there is not a time of which I am not aware of your disgusting presence." Link snapped, cutting off the other. He had a nasty expression on his face, one that made the 'villain' chuckle.

Finally the light found it's way to Link's companion's face. It was Ghirahim.

"Do be careful with that face. It'll stick like that." he teased, placing his hands on his hips as a smug look appeared on his own face. Link barely flinched.

"Good. A permanent sneer might help me to ward off vile insects like yourself in the future."

Ghirahim stepped back, feigning offense. "Please, contain yourself servant of the Goddesses! Your anger delights me!"

He began to laugh as another walked out from behind the shadows, stopping next to Ghirahim. He lifted his face so that his chin stood out mockingly.

"Pathetic scum. You might consider us the insects but I wonder...what makes you think you're any better than the likes of us?"

Link scoffed. "I know the proper side to serve for starters. But to be honest, for the mighty Ganondorf to ask me such a difficult question is surprising." Link mocked back. His gaze became even darker if it was possible at that point. Ganondorf let out a bark of laughter, echoing through the halls.

"Careful. I was never...good for following the rules. You're alone." Ganondorf grinned as he stepped forward, standing directly in front of Link and looking down his nose at him. "And bravery does not equal intelligence."

Link's jaw flexed as he continued to stare back into Ganondorf's cold amber eyes. He was unaffected due to his overwhelming frustration, causing him to act rather odd and out of character. He stood his ground, almost as if he was trying to provoke an attack from the two.

"I'd listen to him. 'Wise' up and toss out that useless character flaw you were dumped with." Ghirahim cackled. Link, again, didn't react physically.

"We've got plans for you..." Ganondorf growled suddenly. Without another warning his fist shot out, grabbing Link's tunic. He yanked the blonde up, pulling their faces up close so they were practically breathing each other's air. "And that plan might involve you laying dead on the floor in a pool of your own blood, oh _courageous_ one."

Ganondorf and Ghirahim both began to laugh again as Link struggled to hold himself up to Ganondorf's full height. He barely touched the ground and didn't want to risk tearing his tunic by fighting back. He wasn't afraid anyway!

"You think you can devalue me with your words? Mock my birthright?" Link said. If this fight was about to go down, he was ready. The weapons would be drawn. Blood would be spilled.

He was ready.

"Your _birthright_? You've got to be kidding. It was a fluke! A glance of pity sent on it's way from the Goddesses themselves! And you! Pitiful rat! You and your dog of a princess choose to willingly worship them!"

Ganondorf lost his hold on Link, almost dropping him, when the blonde suddenly drew his sword and held it up against the other's neck. His aim was precise. His determination was fierce.

"I'll admit, I stood by uselessly as you made me out to be a joke...but I cannot allow dishonorable words to be spoken so freely about the princess _or_ the Golden Goddesses. I worship them because they are my superiors. I work for and serve only them. I pity _you_ for not sharing in that joy." Link said. Ganondorf shook his head, completely in awe. He smiled, but in disbelief.

"You would consider it an honor? Such a sad soul. Perhaps I really _should_ put you out of your misery." Ganondorf threatened, staring down his nose once again at Link. The two continued in their stare-off, neither willing to back down.

"Vile creature! Unhand him at _once_!"

The three turned their heads at the woman's voice to find Zelda. Her hand was raised, lit up with magic and ready to fire. She was prepared to protect her knight...her friend.

Ganondorf chuckled at the display. "You think you have what it takes to take me down?"

Without warning he dropped Link. The blonde collapsed to the floor, wincing at the impact, before looking up. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

A searing pain pulsed through Ganondorf's hand as he held it. He had dropped the Hylian as soon as he had felt it, and now stared down at the one responsible.

"I can. I'm not quite as powerful as you, and that's okay, but..." Marth growled lowly, before leaning in, "I'm extremely fast. You're a big lug, slow and steady. But power is not the only contender here, not the only winner for sure. I can take you out faster than you can blink..._especially_ if you lay hands on those I care about."

Marth lowered his sword which he had drawn to threaten Ganondorf with. He stepped back and sheathed it completely before reaching his hand behind him without turning. Link grabbing the offered hand and stood up, joining Marth in glaring at the two villains.

Ganondorf kept his gaze locked to Marth. His whole being screamed for vengeance...to take down Marth just to get to Link. But slowly, over time, he'd felt himself becoming more and more angered by the sight of the prince.

"Then perhaps we can settle it the 'right' way and see if you'll still come out the winner." he said. He stared him down only a second longer before he turned and stalked off. Ghirahim smirked and followed after him.

The remaining fighters turned as Ike appeared from around the corner. Upon seeing their tense stances and serious faces he raised his hands defensively. "Look, I don't know what just went down but seriously, we need to head back. Marth's being called to the stage."

Marth turned to Link. "Are you alright?"

Link shook his head, his eyes distant. He just didn't feel right today and now the altercation with Ganondorf and Ghirahim had knocked him off his game. From the very beginning he'd known this would happen...just as soon as he'd heard they were _both_ staying here, he'd known. "I'm fine. Go on, you have a match to take care of."

Marth frowned. He wasn't at all convinced that Link would be alright, but again decided to save it for later. Link still hadn't sorted himself out and he definitely didn't feel comfortable talking about this in front of the others.

Instead, he did something he'd rarely done since they'd first met and reached out to ruffle Link's hair. Link chuckled, his serious demeanor breaking as he tried to stop his green cap from falling off his head. "Knock it off!"

Ike rolled his eyes, but smiled. "C'mon guys! We'll be late at this rate!"

./././././././.

The match began without delay.

Everyone was fired up, cheering and hollering as loud as they could. All day the matches had pushed their excitement further and further until everyone was practically coming apart in the stands. Even Ike, Pit, Zelda, Mario, and Samus were trying to show their support by shouting good luck and the like. For Link though, it seemed like hell.

His worrying intensified and he began to feel something familiar creeping up inside him. It was almost like the first time he'd met Marth...the shift in personality and the overwhelming paranoia that was constantly surrounding him. It was so bad that it almost felt like it was crippling him.

He gripped the side of his head like he had a migraine. The noise and action in the stadium was so powerful that no one noticed as Link seemed to collapse in his seat. He had tried to keep up with Marth's match as a distraction but that only seemed to make things worse. In his sudden delirium he began to have visions of Marth losing or better yet getting badly hurt on the stage. He gripped the edge of his seat as the pressure in his head became that much stronger. In seconds he'd gone from mildly uncomfortable to breathing heavily, ragged even. His muscles tensed and his blood rushed as his heart rate rose higher and higher.

'_What's happening to me!?_' he thought franticly.

He heard the crowd gasp and immediately he glanced up. Marth had been knocked back by a rather hard punch from Captain Falcon.

'_Marth?_' He thought to himself, still gripped firmly in his delirium.

Slowly he stood up. He continued to clutch his head as he got up, his eyes trained on the match. Time seemed to slow down as stared at the contenders. Marth swung his sword in front of him, narrowly dodging another shot from his foe. Link swallowed, his hands balling up into fists. To another he looked deadly calm and focused. On the inside, though, Link felt panic tearing him apart.

Zelda looked up at him, still clapping and only just now noticing Link's bizarre behavior. Before she or anyone else had a chance to stop him, however, he took off running straight for the stage.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Who knows what I've got in store for the Smash Brothers?

Also unknown is what you think of this story so far! But you know, I could totally find out if you leave a review!

Ha ha...alright that's enough for now :)


End file.
